Tell Me You
by Sayonara
Summary: You what? he asked incredulously, confused and suspicious all at once. YukiKyo, swearing.


Characters: Yuki ≠ Kyo (unrequited)  
Warnings: Swearing.

_Comments and criticisms are always welcome.  
_

**Tell Me You...** _  
_

* * *

"You _what_?" he asked incredulously, confused and suspicious all at once. 

I didn't repeat myself.

He stared at me, his crimson eyes first wide with surprise then narrowed in anger. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He backed a step away from me.

"I'm not," I said, and watched his face take on a slightly hopeful look. "I'm not kidding," I clarified softly. His face hardened as it took on a look of disgust.

"You bastard," he hissed quietly, his anger building. He clenched his fists and stepped toward me, bristling with rage. "Are you fucking insane?! Why would you — How could you — What the _fuck_?!" he shouted.

I sighed softly. "I never meant for it to turn out this way," I said quietly.

He glared at me for a moment, his face red with fury, then blew out a frustrated breath. He began to pace back and forth across the room like a caged animal. I watched him silently until he stopped and faced me. He closed his eyes briefly to take a deep breath and then opened them to look at me sharply. "If this is something he and you — " he began.

"_He's_ got nothing to do with it," I immediately snapped. "He wouldn't allow this, wouldn't want this, either. You know that," I said, fear and irritation making me brusque.

"You're the fucking Rat is what I know," he hissed back. "I wouldn't put it past you to do something like this just to mess with me."

I winced slightly at his words. "It's not that, either," I said.

His lip curled into a sneer. "Then would you mind telling me exactly what this is?" he asked.

I gazed at him levelly. "It's the truth," I said simply.

He gaped at me, momentarily in shock. "No," he said, shaking his head again. He stepped away from me until his back was against the wall. "No, no, no! You're _lying_. This isn't happening, you stupid fucking Rat! Do you hear me? This isn't happening!" he yelled, his voice growing louder with every word.

I said nothing, keeping my face impassive.

He searched my face wildly, looking for some kind of solace. Finding none, he turned and kicked the wall violently before touching his forehead to the wooden panels in defeat. "Shit," he muttered.

_BAM!_ I jumped at the sound of his fist connecting solidly with the wall.

"Shit!" he repeated, and I saw him flex his hand twice. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding sluggishly. He turned to look at me, his gaze a mixture of accusation and fear. "Shit, Yuki," he said.

I took a step toward him then, but didn't move any closer. His eyes and stance were still guarded.

He watched me warily for a second and then seemed to deflate. He sank to the ground and curled up in on himself, hugging his knees with his uninjured arm. He bowed his head. "Stop, then," he said, his words slightly muffled. "Just stop."

I rubbed gently at my temples. "I tried," I told him. "I tried not to. But I can't. I don't even know how I started."

He laughed then, a strange sort of barking laughter. "_Me_? Why me?" he asked. "There are so many others. They'd die to...And you had to go and do something so damn _stupid_..." he trailed off, his voice almost breaking.

I shook my head. "I don't know. And...and I'm sorry," I said quietly.

His head snapped up at this, his eyes blazing. He jumped to his feet, uncurling his form with easy grace, and stomped toward me in a rage. "_You're_ sorry? You're _sorry_? Where the hell do you get off making me feel guilty about this?" he shouted, grabbing the collar of my shirt and shaking me violently. I didn't try to stop him. "This is _your_ fucking problem, Rat, and I've got nothing to do with it. So don't you dare tell me that you're sorry," he snarled in my face.

I turned my head away slightly, still caught in his grasp. "When it happens to you, stupid Cat," I said, looking at him coldly, "you'll know it's not that easy."

He blinked at my words and I saw the fire in his eyes dim. He let go of my collar slowly, dropping his arms. He clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing heavily, and finally crossed his arms over his chest. He avoided my gaze, instead choosing to stare intensely at the floor. When he next spoke, his words were broken. "I _can't_. It's not meant for me. I'm the Cat," he said harshly. "I'm not...I mean, I'm not...I-I don't..."

I closed my eyes, blinking back tears. Even when I expected it, it still hurt. "I know," I sighed. "I know you don't."

"You know?" he asked, surprise colouring his voice. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me in confusion. "Then why did you even tell me if...?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because, Kyo," I said, looking at him sadly, "There are some things that just need to be said."


End file.
